


Guardian Angel

by Julianna4121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julianna4121/pseuds/Julianna4121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a routine run in with a rogue angel, some information that Castiel did not want to get out made its way to Dean. Dean confronts Cas and Cas just hopes Dean won't hate him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ringer_Rum_Runner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringer_Rum_Runner/gifts).



The fight hadn’t taken long. Just another angel who blamed Castiel for the loss of heaven. She had screamed and kicked but ultimately was no match for the Winchesters’ skill. They didn’t kill them anymore though, Cas had made Dean promise that.

Sam and Dean heaved an unconscious body into the back seat of the car. Briefly Dean wondered who this woman had been before she was unlucky enough to meet an angel. But thoughts were cast aside when he saw Sam limping around to the passenger seat. This wasn’t a civilian anymore. This was a dangerous rogue angel.

Dean got into the driver’s side and peeled out of the abandoned dirt field they had used to trap the angel. As agreed, he drove to a nearby gas station where Cas was waiting. Cas immediately opened the door and his expression dropped.

“Oh…Sister…this did not have to be so.” He murmured sadly reaching to stroke her cheek.

Suddenly her wrist flew out and wrapped around Castiel’s neck, which Dean only had to catch a glimpse of in the rear view mirror before he was out and pulling her off him.

 

They drove in silence. Dean had dropped Sam back at the bunker to deal with his injuries and get some much needed rest.  The angel had been tied up in the back seat with Cas. Only because Cas insisted it was fine and also the only seat left but Dean still worriedly scanned the rear view mirror every ten seconds. As soon as Sam was out of the car though, He made Cas switch to the passenger seat.

“Look, Cas, I know she’s your sister and all but she literally was going to kill you. You don’t owe her anything.” Dean said for what seemed like the fourth time.

“Don’t lecture me on family bounds.” Cas replied softly, though it still felt like a slap in the face to Dean.

“I just…understand what you’re feeling, what you’re going through, probably better than anyone else.” Dean tried again to get through to Cas, but he stared out the window in silence.

“Well isn’t that sweet!” a sarcastic voice rang from the back of the car. “Castiel, you raised your pet well! So loyal and so…dumb.” She said mockingly from her restraints.

Cas looked shocked at her words for a second but then clenched his fists in anger. “He has free will, Anael. As do you and I now. You can use it and not be in fear any longer. This doesn’t have to end badly.”

“He has about as much free will as we did in heaven. You’re a hypocrite, Castiel! No different than Father with his love of humans. Love and control.”

“Hey, hey. I make my own choices, alright? And maybe I need to brush up in my Bible classes but didn’t your father give us the choice to do as we please?” Dean intervened gruffly, sensing the tension in the air.

“He didn’t restrict humans in any way that could be perceivable to you. Sure, he let you murder each other in his name for thousands of years, but I think that was more about him wanting attention.” Anael spat, “and Dean Winchester, you haven’t made a single unaltered decision in your life. I thought you’d be less gullible by now.”

Cas started to say something but dean held his hand up to stop him. “What do you mean?”

He parked the car on the outskirts of town. Instead of killing his brothers and sisters Cas had offered an alternative solution. Tie them up and leave them in a ditch. Yes seriously. Dean and Sam couldn’t honestly find any major flaws with that plan so they humored him. The car was idle right alongside the ditch so the offending angel could be pushed out but Dean was interested in what she meant. He understood that it was the oldest play in the book to stall for time but he figured, he held all the cards so why not?

Cas looked nervous and Dean put a reassuring hand on his thigh to let him know there was nothing to worry about.

“I mean, ask Castiel when he first met you. Ask him and maybe you won’t be so inclined to him anymore.” Anael said spying Dean’s hand.

“We met in a barn, well I guess we met in Hell technically so what are you trying to get at?” Dean said in confusion. Now he was annoyed with her antics, trying to cause a problem between her captors.

Anael only laughed. Dean slowly withdrew his hand from Cas’ thigh. He got out of the car and pulled the still laughing angel to the ground. “Look, lady. We met and that’s all I care about. I don’t care how or when, I just care about him.” His seriousness was only met with a higher pitched laughter so he pushed her into the ditch in disgust. She wouldn’t die, since she was still a low charged angel but she would be out of commission for a while until she figured a way out.

In the car, Castiel couldn’t hear the discussion. He feared the worst. He regretted not coming clean before but by the time he had realized that Dean didn’t already know, it was too late to bring it up without it seeming like he purposefully kept the information hidden. His chest constricted and his heart beat wildly. When he started to see black clouds in his vision, Dean was lowering himself back into the driver’s seat.

Dean immediately knew something was wrong. Cas was heaving like he had just run a marathon and looked like he was about to pass out. He sprang into action. He unbuckled Cas’ seatbelt and practically tore his heavy rain jacket off. Then he turned on the air conditioner and pointed the fans at Cas. He recognized his symptoms as an anxiety attack and tried his best to help Cas through it.

“I’m...s-scared Dean. I can’t-an’t breathe.” Cas panted out.

“It’s okay, Cas. Just focus on the breathing. Close your eyes. You’re having an anxiety attack and it will pass I promise. Focus on breathing, In and out.” Dean grasped Castiel’s left hand and with his other, soothingly smoothed back the hair from Cas’ face.

When Cas began to calm down with semi regular breathing, Dean finally relaxed. He had been scared too, though he didn’t want Cas to know that. He knew that whatever that bitch angel had been going on about was the thing that upset Cas, but he didn’t want to push him into telling him especially right after an attack like that.

Dean rebelted Cas and reluctantly slid away from him to start the car. He did a quick U turn and they were on their way back to the bunker.

“When did you learn how to subdue an anxiety attack?” Cas asked quietly.

“Oh, you know, on the job. I wasn’t always a lean mean fighting machine. I was a kid who was scared to death of ghosts.” Dean laughed.

“Your father showed you?”

Dean scoffed, “That douche? The only thing he ever showed me to do was how to boost a bottle of liquor. Nah, Bobby was the one who helped me. It was a good thing too because eventually I wasn’t so scared.”

After a moment of silence Cas said softly, “Dean, I don’t want you to be angry with me.”

“I’m not mad, Cas. Whatever that angel was saying, I don’t care. It’s you, I mean, so how bad could it even be?” Dean said lightheartedly but froze when he saw the tears in Castiel’s eyes. “Hey what’s wrong?”

“I have lied to you, Dean Winchester. I did not set out to deceive you but I have and I can never take it back. It’s my fault for wanting too much. I have been selfish.”

Dean pulled the car over a few miles from the bunker. “Whoa, hold on Cas. You aren’t selfish and you haven’t lied to me. I guess…there’s just something you haven’t told me yet.”

Cas hung his head. “I can’t. You will hate me, like Anael said.”

“Have we not established that don’t give a flying fuck about what Anael has to say? This is between us.” Dena prodded.

Castiel sighed, “You have heard of guardian angels?”

Dean nodded his head.

“Your destiny was enormously important, Dean. You had to be watched over from a very young age.”

Dean absorbed the information. “Okay, so I had an angel nanny. That’s fine. I’m alive, destiny somewhat achieved, it all worked out for the best.”

“You don’t understand.” Cas said flatly.

Dean thought about what Anael had said. ‘Ask Castiel when he met you.’ It clicked suddenly and he blurted, “You? It was you?”

Now Cas was the one who solemnly nodded his head.                                                       

Dean sat in silence with Cas. Cas interpreted it as negative but really Dean was just going over the embarrassing things he had done when he was a teenager.

“So…you saw…everything?” Dean asked, cringing.

“No. I had other duties to attend to, but I checked in often. Once I even zapped a kid who had been bulling you. A small zap, no permeant damage.” Cas said cautiously, testing the waters.

“Rudy Hase? Oh my god, that must have been right before he left me alone for good.” Dean said in awe.

“You…don’t mind?” Cas asked nervously.

“There are some things I really hope you didn’t see but besides that no. It’s actually kinda nice to think that you were always around the corner to protect me.” Dena said with a soft smile.

Cas perked up. “There was also this time in Rhonda Hurley’s basement that-“

“Stop! Okay when we get back home you are going to tell me everything you witnessed and I’m going to tell you what you need to erase from your mind.” Dean exclaimed, chuckling and began driving again.

Dean put his free arm around Cas and sympathetically squeezed his shoulders, staring down the road. “I like you watching over me.”

Cas felt like a weight had been lifted off of him.

“Let me watch over you now, Cas.” Dean murmured, breaking his attention away from the road to look Castiel in the eyes. “Let me take care of you.”

Cas nodded, feeling tears developing again. He wasn’t a guardian angel anymore. He was a man with his hunter. His duty was completed but at the same time, it was only just beginning.


End file.
